wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Clothing
Clothing is a system, that allows you too costumize your character, with hundreds of different combinations. Getting Clothing Clothing is purchased from the shop for 395 balens each, wings cost 1995 balens. There are 4 different types of Clothing: Armor, Helm, Weapon and Wings. You can earn free balens by registering at, Earn Free Balens After your account is made you can do peform many task to earn points that in return can be traded for Ultimate Gamer Cards for 1000 points for 10$ which you can then redeem in Wartune. These can easily be earned every 2-5 days with a little time and effort. Get all the balens you need. To get started. Create an account then verify your email. Then watch in introduction video to show you how it works. Clothing attributes Clothing not only looks cool, but also helps to make your character better. Armor, helmet and weapon, give initial rage boost according to the level of the clothing. These 3 clothing do not give any BR. Wings are a little different and increase multiple stats. Also wings increase the Battle Rating. (BR) Note: Level 0 wings are available only from special promotions and cannot be synthesized or converted. Clothing Synthesis The way to level up your clothing is through clothing synthesis. What you need to synthesize your clothes, is either more clothes or fashion core. Each synthesis requires a certain amount of gold and the higher the level of clothing, the lower the chance of succes. Although if you have a good luck charm, and you're synthesizing 2 clothing items of same level (for an example, level 3 helm and level 3 helm), the success rate will become Excellent, which is the highest. You can only synthesize items of the same category, helms with helms and wings with wings. Gold consumed for each synthesis try depends on the level of clothing you are trying to reach. Going for level 2 clothing costs 20k gold. Synthesizing for level 3 costs 30k gold and thus level 4 cost 40k. Every synthesizing try may change the look of the clothing, thus gives a chance to unlock new clothing in the Dressing Room. You won't lose once activated clothing, even if you do not own it physically anymore (e.g. because it is lost through synthesis). Dressing Room Since the 1.6 update the Dressing Room is available. In it one can try on all available clothing, whether it is activated yet or not. As soon as a piece of clothing is activated, it's thumbnail is shown in color. Once activated, the clothing will never get deactivated again, even if the physical item is lost (e.g. through Clothing Synthesis). If the chosen outfit consists only of activated clothing, it can be put on by clicking on "Save Figure". To get the clothing equipment bonus (and not only the look), there must be clothing equipped in the according slots. When changing the look, the level of the equipped clothing is automatically transferred to the new clothes, therefore there is no need for Clothing Conversion anymore. Fashion Upgrade calculation Fashion Core (395 Balens) + Level 1 Cloth (395) = (790) Level 2 clothing Level 2 Cloth (790) + Level 2 Cloth (790) + Good Luck Charm (395) = (1,975) Level 3 Cloth Level 3 Cloth (1975) + Level 3 cloth (1975) + Good Luck Charm (395 x2) = (4,740) Level 4 Cloth Level 4 Cloth (4740) + Level 4 cloth (4740) + Good Luck charm (395 x3) = (10,665) Level 5 Cloth Wing Level 1 (1995) + Fashion Core (395 x 5) = (3970) Level 2 Wing Wing Level 2 (3970) + Wing Level 2 (3970) + Good Luck Charm (395 x2) = (8,730) Wing Level 3 Wing Level 3 (8730) + Wing Level 3 (8730) + Good Luck Charm (395 x5) = (19,435) Wing Level 4 that is the math if you dont like to gamble Gamble met I only buy 4 Fashion Core to upgrade lvl1 cloth till lvl4 and i upgrade my cloth from lvl1 to lvl4 success 1 try per upgrade lvl1-lvl2 cloth synthesis with fashion core success rate excellent lvl2-lvl3 cloth synthesis with fashion core success rate good lvl3-lvl4 cloth synthesis with fashion core success rate low total expense 395(cloth) + fashion core(395)x4 = 1975 balens